12 Foods: Miyu and Kanata
by celunamaria
Summary: Twelve foodie short stories about Daa! Daa! Daa's main couple. Prompt #2: vegetable
1. Early Mornings

**Title:** Early Mornings

 **Author:** celunamaria

 **Prompt:** #1 – bacon and eggs

 **Word Count:** 799 words

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of its characters. I just play with them and let them do my bidding.

* * *

Miyu felt something warm drift over her body, covering her skin with pleasurable tingles. She sighed in her sleep, somewhat semi-conscious. Her hands were automatically searching for something… or someone.

"Are you awake?"

Miyu moaned. "No," she mumbled sleepily, curling her body in a fetal position.

She felt his lips press on her temple, slowly making its way towards her lips. She tried very hard not to smile nor sigh in contentment, but at the way he was behaving, she was lucky if she could stay still. She gasped wide awake as a pair of lips leisurely began sucking her neck. Miyu moaned out loud and buried her fingers in his dark hair, his lips sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

She heard him chuckle. "Are you awake now?" Kanata asked against her warm, soft skin.

"If I say no, would you continue what you are doing?" she asked breathlessly. She felt his body shift and cover her equally naked form.

"Mmm… maybe," Kanata whispered, before completely covering her lips with his. He stroked her waist and felt her shudder in response. He lifted his head from her, but before she could pull him back into her embrace, Kanata kissed her firmly on the lips and stood up.

Miyu blinked. "Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up while wrapping the blanket around her.

Kanata smirked. "To fix breakfast," he answered innocently. "Do bacon and eggs sound good to you?"

"Damn breakfast," Miyu muttered, glaring at him. "You get back here and finish what you started, you pervert!"

He laughed. "I'm the pervert?" he repeated, putting his jogging pants on, and nothing else. "Who here initiated sex last night, huh? And who was the one who woke me up at four in the morning for a little quickie?"

Miyu blushed scarlet. "I didn't wake you up!" she protested feebly. "I had a nightmare and I just wanted you to hug me—"

"Yeah, yeah," Kanata said with a grin. "You're insatiable. As much as I would love to continue what we were doing for the past twenty minutes, I'm hungry. I need food in my stomach." He approached her and cupped her face. "How about you dress up and meet me in the kitchen?"

Miyu huffed and Kanata struggled with the impulse to smother her with kisses on every part of her body. "Fine," she grumbled. "It's a good thing I'm hungry, too. Now scoot!"

o

Kanata was frying bacon on the skillet when he heard Miyu enter the kitchen. "Oh, hey, how would you like your eggs? Fried? Scrambled?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the stove.

"Uhh, scrambled, please," came her answer. "I'll make some tea. Would like some?"

"Please," he replied, transferring the perfectly fried bacon onto a plate. He expertly cracked eggs in a bowl and whisked it swiftly, adding a dash of salt and pepper. He poured the eggs into the pan and watched form. He took his eyes off the pan for a minute to see how Miyu was doing when he felt his body still at the sight of his young wife.

Miyu was clad in his white, button-up shirt, with only a few of the buttons and not much else. She was sitting on the stool drinking her tea, looking content. Kanata felt his heart beat a little faster and unhurriedly made his way towards her.

Miyu turned around when she felt him behind her and smiled. She placed her cup on the counter and smiled. And Kanata couldn't help it anymore. After all, he's just a man.

His mouth crashed onto hers and he heard her squeak before tugging him closer to her. He explored the warm cavern of her mouth with his tongue, while simultaneously hitching her legs around his waist. She pressed her hips closer to him, moaning when his hands drifted over to her chest, stroking the exposed skin there. Miyu dug her nails into his back, exciting him further.

"Do you plan to test my resolve by wearing my shirt and nothing else?" he rasped, his voice huskier than before. "God, Miyu…" He opened the rest of the buttons and his lips drifted towards her collarbone, prompting moans and groans of pleasure from her.

"Uhhh, Kanata," she whispered raggedly, her breath hitching as he cupped her derrière. "Kanata…"

His fingers tangled in her hair, and he continued on the onslaught of his tongue, inciting fevered moans. "Kanata!"

He opened his eyes at the sound of Miyu's urgent voice and looked at her with lust-filled eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"The eggs!"

Sure enough, the eggs were burning. It is safe to say that Kanata banned Miyu from wearing clothes that will be a detriment to his ability to cook. Miyu, however, merely smirked.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! I have reposted this many years ago but decided to delete all of my stories because I wasn't satisfied with the way I write. I think my pen name then was **chocolatefudgecake** or something *cringes*. I now plan to post regularly again, so you might be seeing old fics with a few revisions and changes. I don't think I've become a better writer, but I do miss the activity so I am starting all over again. Hope you enjoy this!


	2. Punishment

**Title:** Punishment

 **Author:** celunamaria

 **Prompt:** #2 - vegetables

 **Word Count:** 130 words

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of its characters. I just play with them and let them do my bidding.

* * *

"You're still angry with me."

Miyu quietly bit into her delicious steak and swallowed. Sha paused to speak, "No. I'm not angry with you."

Kanata looked at his wife in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really."

"Look, I'm sorry you felt insulted, but that dress really does make you look fa—er, as if you gained weight."

Silence.

Kanata made another attempt to communicate. "Miyu?"

Miyu slammed her glass on the table. "I'm not mad."

He groaned out loud. "If you're not angry with me, then why did you prepare yourself a delicious steak while you just gave me a bowl of salad!"

Miyu grinned devilishly. "Because you're the one who needs to lose weight, you big jerk," she said simply, nibbling on the rest of her steak. "Now shut up and eat."


End file.
